Golden Ticket
by Evilboo
Summary: He never thought in his lifetime that he will ever find someone who makes him feel the way Mr. Akihiko makes him feel. Not after the torment Miski had to endure. contains mature themes and content but still fun to read. I own nothing jr
1. chapter 1

**Hello readers. This isn't my first hand at wrighting but the first that I am going to publish. It is about 2am where I am and I'm sure I'm not the only one awake.**

 **Anyway this is a Junjou Romantica story ,which I have no rights over, and this is what happens in my version of events.**

 **Blurb**

 **He never thought in his lifetime that he will ever find someone who makes him feel the way Mr. Akihiko makes him feel. Not after the torment Miski had to** **endure.**

 _"Get off me. No, I can't ... don't... you can't make me ..."_

Misaki awoke startled and in a hot mess. He desparetly tried to catch his breath, taking gulps of air to even his breathing. He wished this was only a dream but for Misaki this was a distant memory that he has been attemting to banish from his mind for just under a century.

He decided to cast it aside for now, as he did every morning, and prepare for the day ahead. He started with his clothes, arranging them neatly and in order on his perfectly made light blue bed, not a crease in sight. Then to the shower, wash cloth to the right and towl to the left, not too much strawberry scented soap and a healthy dosing of water. Toothbrush in the same place as always and a pea sized amount of toothpaste, brush for 2 minutes, then one capfull of mouthwash.

Lets just say Misaki is a perfectionist in everything that he does. He may have not had the best start in life and even though his adult life was rules, rightfull places and perfection, it was his life and his OCD made him feel safe and at home.

Misaki didn't really have much in a way of a job but he helped out at the local homeless shelter, using his skills in the kitchen, and for him that was enough. He was meant to be in school but he struggled to get along with his peers and the only person he remotly liked was his art teacher Mr. Alyagi, he wasn't really the type of teacher you would go to for homework troubles or problem solving but the man new how to talk to teens and realated to them in many ways, well he was more of a man child then an adult but this didn't matter to Misaki he was the only one in his whole school that he could talk too and he enjoyed his teachers company.

This was Misaki's goal for today, go to school and speak to Mr. Alyagi about what he should do about his education. You see missing all that school had it's cosequences and not being able to gradruate was one of them. Misaki finshed getting ready, said his fairwells to his brother and made his way to school.

The hallways where as dull as always, Mr. Alyagi had suggested decorating them with some of the studemts art work, but after an instdent with some spay paint the idea was cast aside. Down the end of the coridoor in an old musty classroom to the left was the art room. The walls where covered in art work, some good, some bad and some just alfull but Mr. Alyagi said all art is good art.

"Good morning, Sir." Misaki announced brightly when he saw his only friend.

The nearly 60 year old man looked up from his desk and adjusted his tiny spectacles from the tip to the bridge of his nose. "Oh, hello Misaki, how's my favorate truent today?" His voice was thick and low and many people thought he was intimerdating but Misaki new he was just a big softy.

"Actually Sir, I was wondering if you could help me? With my grades being so bad Ms. Samashi said there was a slim chance of graduating..."

"Misaki," Mr. Alyagi interupted, "Ms. Samashi is a stuck up, bitter, old woman. She's probably given the same speach to all her students, pay her no mind."

"Yes, but sir, in my case I fear she's not wrong. I need something to bring my grades up quickly otherwise there's no chance of me getting into Mitsuhashi University." Misaki said with a little sigh.

His teacher, now intrigued with this new discovary about Misaki's future. "Mitsuhashi, that's quite the goal. Why there though, I mean you must have more of an achivable goal then the best University in Tokio?"

Misaki was a little offended by the tackless remark but knew that his teacher had a point, he hadn't applied to any other university just because he had his mind set but if he didn't get in he had no full back and it was too late to start applying now. "What can I do sir, I need to get in othetwise I won't just be working in a homeless shelter!"

"Misaki there is no reason to get tied up in knots about this. One of my old students, your brothers friend I belive, was just like you. He stuggled to get along with his class mates and hardly turned up for class, but the boy was studious and studdied law at Mitsuhashi, and now he's one on the most well known writters in japan."

Misaki looked at his teacher confused, "So I just have to be more studious and everything will be fine." Misaki said in a sarcastic tone.

Mr. Alyagi looked at him sternly. "No Misaki, what I mean is I still know him. I could ask him to tuture you and if he is still good friends with your brother I'm sure he won't refuse."

Misaki was genuinely shocked, an offor to be tutured by one of the best writers in japan. He couldn't refuse it, he really needed to get his grades up, but he hated the idea of puting someone in a possition where they really don't have a choise. He thought for a moment wondering what he should do when he heard his teachers phone dialing. "Wait!..."

"Ahh hello Mr. Usumi, I'm not sure if you remeber me or not. It's your old teacher Mr. Alyagi ... Yes, yes, you too my boy, Now tell me are you still in contact with that friend of yours, Takahashi ... Good, how is he? ... Ah I see, well the reason I'm calling is beause his younger brother is in highschool now and his grades are a bit ... Yes exactly that ... Good, so it's okay, I mean you have time to help him ... Oh thats just magnificant, thank you so much Akihiko ... Yes you too my boy, take care now."

Mr Alyagi put down the phone and looked up to see a face of complete horror, he plastered a hudge smile on his face and said "Now there's your ticket to Mitsuhashi university." He wrote something down and handed it to Misaki. "he's expecting you there at 5pm tomorrow, thats the address. Serously though Misaki this a rarer than a golden ticket, so don't be late. Now get out of here and get to class you truent.

Misaki left without saying anything. He had heard that name before, everyone had Akihiko Usumi was one of Japans rare talents. The title of best writer was an understatement, he was a genius, and now he was going to be Misaki's tuture. A golden ticket indeed.

 **AN: HEY IM EVIL BOO. A BIG THANK YOU TOO ALL OF YOU OUT THERE WHO ARE READING THIS. PLEASE COMMENT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO HAVE AKIHIKO AND MISAKI I PROMISE**

 **AKIHIKO: _HEY_ _EVIL BOO WHY DID YOU SIDE LINE ME IN THIS CHAPTER ARN'T I THE MAIN EVENT._**

 **EVIL BOO: _DON'T BE SO IMPATIENT. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT YOU._**

 **AKIHIKO: _CAN'T YOU JUST SKIP TO THE HOT AND HEAVY WITH ME AND MISAKI. MY GREEN EYED ANGLE NEEDS TO BE LOOKED AFTER._**

 **EVIL BOO: _YOUR THE WTIGHTER HERE YOU SHOULD KNOW MORE THAN ANYONE THAT YOU NEED BUILD UP TO HEAVY PARTS TO MAKE THEM MEAN MORE._**

 **AKIHIKO: _FINE JUST DONT TAKE YOUR SWEET TIME ABOUT IT_**

 **EVIL BOO: _HA HA HA ..._**

 **ANYWAY GUYS THANKING YOU I'LL UPDATE SOON HOPE YOU ENJOY SEE YOU NEXT TIME :nP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again this is Evil Boo giving you another Chapter of Golden Ticket. So here goes nothing.**

Misaki stood in the kitchen of his brothers house, cooking a vegtable stir fry for when his big brother arrived. He was trying to fathom why Takahiro had never mentioned anything about the great writer Akihiko Usumi. Maybe they just weren't friends anymore, but then why would Mr Usumi agree to be his tutor, they had to at least still be in contact.

Misaki was going to bribe his brother with his favorate food, then grill him for all the information he had about the famous writer. Takahiro was quite the lovable and open character so Misaki knew he wouldn't hide anything if he asked him.

Hearing the doors hinges creek open Misaki looked over to see his brother sniffing the air. "Is that vegetable stir fry? Misaki you know I would have cooked you dinner today," he sniffed the air again, "although it does smell amazing."

Misaki smiled happily while his brother spoke. "Hello Nii-chan. Welcome home, and I wanted too cook dinner." Misaki dished up the plates and set the table while Takahiro put his work things away and hung up his coat and scarf. Looking at the two of them one wouldn't presume they where brothers; Misaki had thick, long brown hair, green eyes, a plump face and a slightly shorter frame. Takahiro on the other hand had short black hair, black eyes, a slim face and was considerably taller then his little brother.

Once they where sat down at the table Misaki started preparing what to ask first when Takahiro presented him with an opportunity. "So Misaki, how was school?"

"Well school hasn't been going too well, you see Nii-chan I haven't exactly been going." Takahiro's eyes widened until they where as big as saucers.

"WHAT! ... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T BEEN GOING, SINCE WHEN? WHAT ABOUT YOUR GRADES, DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT? AND HOW ARE YOU GOING GRADUATE?" Takahiro boomed

"NII-CHAN!" His brother stopped shouting and looked at his little brother waiting for an explanation. "I saw one of my teachers today and asked him what my options where. He managed to get me a tutor and I start tomorrow, he also told me that you where good friends with him at school, Mr. Akihiko Usumi?"

Takahiro's face softened at the mention of his friend "Usagi, ya he was my friend, still is. I persume you know his work, he is still the number one Auther of Japan." Misaki stayed quiet, he just nodded expecting more information to come from his brother. "Well, he is a fantastic writer but I wouldn't say he's the most civil of people and he prefures his own space. I mean we where only friends by chance and it is a wonder why he even is friends with me, but once you are friends with him he is so thoughtful and kind and he cares with all his heart. Still, he is very self centred, selfish and takes whatever he wants."

"Nii-chan, if he's so bad then why would he agree to be my tutor?" Misaki ask while wondering how his brother could be friends with such a guy.

"Well, like I told you, when his friends are involved he'll go all the way." Takahiro's voice turned firm again. "But don't you think he'll go easy on you. If you wan't your grades up then Usagi will give you the kick up the backside you need to do just that."

_

Misaki stood outside the apartment complex with a pot of homemade stew in a carrier bag to give to the writer, he had arrived there 45 minutes early. The building was a large red brick design and it looked dignified, high class and expensive. He wasn't sure if he should go in yet but he took his teachers advice and decided to go in using the codes that that his brother gave him.

Misaki stood outside the apartment door waiting for someone to answer the doorbell he had pressed 5 minutes ago, he knew he was busy but he didn't appreciate being kept waiting like this so he pressed it again. After being kept waiting outside for a full 10 minutes Misaki used the other code to let himself into the apartment.

Once he was through the threshold he was greeted by mass distruction. There was no sight of floor space, the whole apartment was coverd by loose peaces of paper, books, ciggarete buds and dust. This was Misaki's vision of Hell. It looked like the whole place had a bomb dropped on it then left for years, never to be seen again. He made his way over to a pile of neatly stacked books trying not to disturb any potental dust clouds, he looked at the freashly printed books and saw a note placed on top.

 _Aikawa please fill free to read them, my new script is underneath. I'm sleeping now so don't disturb me._

Misaki looked at the note more than a little offended that the man was sleeping mid-afternoon insted of prepating for his tutoring sesion with him. He looked closer at the new prints and saw that it was under a differnt name. _Why would he use an alias._ But when he started reading it he understood why, this was a boy love hot novel about... _wait ... no ... fucking ... way._ Misaki was shocked not to only see the writers name but his brothers. A book about fantacy sex and this so called great auther was using his brother as his own personal spouse.

Misaki's fuse blew. Forgetting about the bomb site and thowing away his logic the 18 year old boy made his way up the the 1st floor and swinging the first door open, and by pure chance this was the sleeping authers room.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? YOU CAN'T USE MY BROTHER IN A BOOK LIKE THIS! IT'S JUST PURE WRONG. HE DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS SO GO AND FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO USE. NOT MY GOD DAM BROTHER." Misaki looked down at the bed waiting for anything in a way of an explanation when he saw movement. The ash blond man moved to sit up giving Misaki a look that suggested he had just awoken the sleeping lion.

"You must be Takahiro's brother, who the hell let you in?" His voise was smooth and low and rather intimidating.

Misaki swallowed the lump in his throat. "I let my self in. using the codes my brother gave me."

"And what business is yours when it comes to me and Takahiro?"

"It's MY business beacuse his MY brother and we look out for eachother when low lifes like you use him for your own satifaction. I don't care what you do or who you use, just don't use my brother anyone else will sefice I'm sure."

"You have no idea what your talking about, did Takahiro say that he felt he was being used?"

"No, bu..."

"And did he say that he hated being in a book such as this?"

"No, but he doesn't know your using him like this. Just find someone else."

Akihiko rose from his bed and looked at the boy. "Someone else..."

 **AHH NO WHAT HAVE I DONE, THATS RIGHT I HAVE LEFT YOU ON A CLIFF HANGER. OH IM SO CRUEL. ITS OKAY THOUGH BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ARIVING SOON.**

 **AKIHIKO: _EVIL BOO WHEN DO I GET TO MAKE A MESS OUT OF MISAKI_**

 **EVIL BOO: _NOT LONG TO WAIT NOW. SOON MY LOVE, SOON_**

 **MISAKI: _WAIT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME NOW_**

 **EVIL BOO: _HA HA HA ..._**

 **ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE COMMENT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING**

 **BYE :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AGAIN, WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

"Someone else ... I mean anyone will do, right." With that comment Misaki was thrown from the door way to the centure of the authers bed. That much larger man staddled his hips. "You don't know anything kid, it's time you learnt."

"Wait, what are you doing?" In one quick motion Akihiko turned the boys body so he was face down in the sheets and he started touching under the boys top. "Stop it, get off me." Misaki's mind started to panic but even more so when the authers cold hand started travaling south. "Seriously let go."

Akihiko bought his mouth just next to Misaki's ear. "Little brats like you need to learn respect, achived though punishment and reward. you can decide which one this is." With that he moved his hand into the boys pants.

"NO- NO! Get off me, STOP IT." But he didn't stop. Misaki was in compleate panic, he tried reaching out to grab something but all that was there where sheets. He started kicking his legs but to no avail. He couldn't contol his breathing, each breath became less and less unil he was able to take one large gulp of air.

He let out a terrified scream. Immediately Akihiko stopped what he was doing not expecting that, giving Misaki just enough time to slide off the bed. But then evetything went dark, Misaki clung onto the side of the bed but then lost all consciousness. He fell awkwardly, face up, still clutching onto the sheets.

Akihiko looked at the carnage with confusion and not understanding why he had reacted in such a way. He only wanted to embarrass the boy, not scare him into fainting. This was his fault so he had to find a way to appoligise, He started with moving Misaki to the guest bedroom. Akihiko made him as comfortable as posibe, washed his face to rid the snot and tears, and pulled the sheets up to his shoulders and sat on the chair next to the bed. He realised that Misaki may be uncomfortable with the man who just asulted him to be next to him while he was sleeping but he didn't want the boy waking up in a strange place alone and he most certainly didn't want the kid running to his brother.

Misaki however wasn't in a guest bedroom nor was he running to tell his brother anything. He was at a funeral, not fully understanding what had happend to his parents but knowing that they where never coming back. It all started here for Misaki, in his mind he was the course of his misery.

He remebered his big brother and that man standing behind him while Misaki gave every tear he had to his parents. The man speacking hushed words to Takahiro, greaf and loss and being in no state to raise a child. God knows how many times he wished he never had gone with that man, his Uncle, a man he trusted. How he wished he had the forknowledge he had now and not accept leaving his brothers side.

Misaki remebered every day that he lived with his Uncle, how could he ever forget, he tried, by God he tried but he would never forget so he could never move on. He was a slave to his past and he was reminded of that every day he looked in the mirror.

It was so clear in his head, every punishment, every bruise, every silent threat, every dark corner and the worst thing was that unthinkable terrifying silence. That first dreadful night that changed his life. He remembered how it felt, how he heard his Uncle open the door, how he climbed into Misakis bed and without a word how he raped his 8 year old nephew in compleate silence, without a word and left. He remebered the next morning and His Uncle acting like nothing happened. His Uncle had the knife and fork in his hands leaning them on the table, and in the most subtle way possible he directed the knife towards Misaki. This was all just the begining of the horrors that Misaki would have to face. All just memories, dreams. How he wished it could all just be over.

Misaki woke up to the light sound of tapping, he sat up slowly unsure of himself. Feeling week and in pain from when he fell, he looked over to see it was none other than the culprit himself.

"How are you feeling?" The auther asked without lifting his head. "Not too sore I hope? Anyway you must be hungry, I got you some soup, I may not be a gourmet chef but heating up some soup is no problem."

Misaki stayed quiet and studdied the auther more closely. His hair was a ligh ash blond, his eyes where purple and his skin was so pale it was like snow. His frame was large and masculine, he reeked of ciggaretes and a hint of expensive soap.

He could understand why the auther did what he did but why did he have to do that, why couldn't he have found another way to humiliate him? Misaki built up what little courage he had and finally asked. "Why..." his voice was barely a whisper, "Why did you do it?"

Akihiko shut his laptop and looked at the boy. "Because you insulted my loyalty to my friend, you insulted me as a man and you called me a lowlife, I tought it would be embarrassing and I am a selfish man, but I can see that was a bad judgement on my part so I apoligise." Akihiko spoke clearly and with confidence, taking full reposibility fot what he had done, a confidance that Misaki could only dream of. But now it was the authers tern to ask a question. "so, why did you react the way you did? most people would have just resisted, but you screamed like a banshi, why."

No one, not even Takahiro had suspected anything was wrong, but the first day of meeting this man and he already had a good idea. Misaki put on his brave face and shrugged.

"Misaki?" Akihiko pressed, tears squeezed their way out of Misaki's green eye's, he bit his bottom lip and shock his head lightly. "Okay, you don't have to tell me right now, but it is so much better to tell someone of this and get it off your chest." Misaki looked up at the man just as he placed a large cool hand on his head for comfort. "Look, it's late, I'll drive you home and we can start the tutoring tomorrow."

On the was home Akihiko mentioned how he was going to test him today to see where he was but for obvious reasons didn't. "I put the test in your bag, I'll like you to compleate it for tomorrows lesson, we will go through it together and I can evaluate where you are with your grades."

As they pulled up outside Takahiro's place Misaki thanked Akihiko for the test and for accepting to be his tutor. They said their fairwells and Misaki was finally home.

So his first day of having a tutor, he insulted a very proud man, recived an unexpected punishment, nearly revealed his biggest secret and fainted. He wondered how his second day would pan out.

 **HEY, THATS THE THIRD CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS, SORRY IT TOOK LONGER TO WRITE THAN THE OTHERS BUT IT WAS QUITE DIFICULT**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO MY DEARS ONCE AGAIN I GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER. ENJOY.**

Its been 3 months since the great Akihiko Usumi started tutoring Misaki and his grades where sky rocketing. Akihiko found the boys presence to be enjoyable and comforting in a strange way. The pair had become friends rather quickly which made teaching Misaki a walk in the park for Akihiko.

Since Misaki was around a lot of the time he made the effort of tidying up the authers apertment. The lounge was now a clear space and he could actually see the bright red setties and cream coffie table. This was where Misaki spent most of his time studding, he was laying across the long settie reading a reference book for English while Akihiko was writing his new novel.

"How are you doing over there?" Akihiko asked.

Misaki looked up from his book. "I still don't get it. How can you have 3 ways of spelling the same word and how do you work out which one is which and how to use them when your writing in English."

"Your stuck again on THERE again arn't you."

"I just cant get my head around it."

Akihiko got up from his chair when he heard the phone ringing. He answerd it it was Takahiro on the other end, he had barely spoken when Takahiro started.

"Send Misaki hime now." Takahiro sounded worried.

"Sorry..."

"Just send him home now. Drive him if you have too just get him home."

"Okay, okay. Whats happening?"

" Look, I need to speak to Misaki, its important can you please bring him home. Now."

"Of course I will give us 20 minutes and we'll be over." Akihiko hung up the phone and looked at Misaki who was looking confused.

"Grab your things I'm taking you home now." He grabbed his coat and keys and waited for Misaki to gather his things.

"Whats happening?" Misaki asked slightly worried why he had to get home so argently.

"Takahiro didn't tell me but we'll find out soon."

Akihiko took the roads to Misakis house a bit to quickly for Misakis comfort but they made good time. When they arrived Misaki was smotherd by Takahiros hug. "Nii-chan. Cant breath." but his brother just held him tighter.

"Misaki, I just got a call from the hospital. I'm so sorry. Uncle passed away." Misaki stopped. Stopped thinking, stopped breathing, stopped everything. "They said it was a heart attack. They said he died peacfully in his bed, he wasn't in any pain. I'm so sorry."

Misaki backed away from his brother and sat down. looking at nothing but the floor he wasn't sure what he should do. Should he cry or be angry, he didn't know. This was it. The day that he had waited for so long, he knew it was wrong to wish people death but if anyone deserved a death it was him. He had imagened his uncles death many times in his head. Him writhing on pain by Misaki's hand, each breath more agonising than the last, feeling every cell break down within his body but now all Misaki could think of where his brothers words. _peaceful. no pain. past away._ These where the words that hurt Misaki the most.

He couldn't move. He didn't want to, all he wanted now was his bed. He didn't want to put on a performance for his brother, crying over the great loss of his favorate Uncle, allowing big meanful tears to fall for that man, he couldn't.

Misaki made the decision to go to his room, leaving Akihiko and his brother alone to talk among them selves. He wanted nothing more to to with the matter.

"Misaki?" Takahiro inquired with worry.

"Goodnight Nii-chan." Misaki didn't want to speack with Takahiro. He didn't want to speack with anyone. He just walked to his room, lied on his bed and shut his eyes, blocking everything out.

"Are you okay?" Akihiko asked his good friend.

"Ya I'm fine. I wasn't as close to him as Misaki was. He probably needs some time to prosess everything."

"What do you mean Misaki was closer to him? He was your uncle too." Akihiko asked

"Ya I know but after our parents died I was so depressed I couldn't loom after Misaki, and I had school to think about aswell. So Misaki lived with my Uncle 2 years so I could have time to grieve and then finish school, Misaki and Uncle where very close, I just hope he doesn't take it too badly. I hate to see him like that again."

_

It had been a week since his Uncle's death and Misaki hadn't left his room. He was bed bound for the most of that and refused his brothers attemts to caox him out with food. He hadn't eaten and his composure suffered, he had lost a considerable amount of wait, his eyes had dark cycles, he was pale and tired.

He had spent the first day in his room reading the diary he kept as a child, trying to rember specifics and then the rest of the week writing a statement. Well it wasn't really a statement just something he felt he needed to do. he wanted to remind himself, he wanted to remeber so he could then move on. This statement was for no one else but him.

Now that he had finshed he was just tired, all he wanted was sleep and something to eat but all those memories of his past made him loose his appetite. How could he have been so nieve? So stupid? So pitiful? And how can he still be so scared that he can't tell anyone, even though his Uncle is no longer alive.

 **HELLO MY LOVELY READERS. THANK YOU FOR READING ANOTHER CHAPTER. IM SO HAPPY. SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS ONE REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING** **MISAKI: _WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEEN TO ME?_** **EVILBOO: _HA HA HA. NO REGRETS_** **ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON. SEE YOU NEXT TIME XO**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT MY APP DELETED ITS SELF THEN WHEN I RE INSTALLED IT I WAS MISSING ALL MY STORIES. ANYWAYS ITS SORTED OUT NOW BUT I HAD TO START THIS CHAPTER AGAIN.**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE.**

Takahiro looked over too Misaki's door for the 7th time that morning. He really wanted his baby brother to open that door, just to come out and eat something but for the past week there hadn't been a peep. He had considered breaking down the door and forcing Misaki to say something to him but he figured that Misaki had to greeve in his own way and forcing anything was not the way.

Takahiro had spent that week adjusting his old suit to fit Misaki's size in the company of his best friend of course. Akihiko had been round every day to check up on Misaki and suport his secret crush, he had been Takahiro's rock throughout this whole adversity. Takahiro had told him to go home and rest but Akihiko was happiest in the presance of his friend.

Akihiko had bought over noodles for him and Takahiro so they could eat togather again but just as they where setting the table Misaki's door crept open. Both men looked over to see Misaki sticking his head through the door, the sight was gastly. His eyes where blackened by the tiredness, the plump face he used to have now looked like a skull and the rest of him had shrunk considerably also, his hair was a mess, he looked like he had visited hell and back.

Takahiro was the first to pull Misaki from his room into a hug. "Oh my God, Misaki, I was so worried I thought you might have died in there." Takahiro exaggerated. "Are you okay? What where you doing in there? Do you want something to eat? Do you want a shower first? Are you sure your okay?" Misaki was smothered with questions.

"We made noodles, do you want some?" Akihiko asked.

"Yes" Misaki's throat was so dry his answer was bearly a squeek but both men understood. Takahiro guided him to a seat while Akahiko dished out 3 plates of noodles.

They sat and ate, though it looked as if Misaki was struggaling to do so. His throat was so dry he could bearly swallow the dry noodles, he tried dipping in the broth but the flavours where too strong. After 2 mouthfulls he gave up and decided to stick to his honey, mint tea, the mint helped unblock his sinus and the honey soothed his throat, it wasnt the best tasting but it worked as a medical tea.

Takahiro and Akihiko looked at eachother wondering what the problem was, they both understood what it meant to loose someone close one would usually derive comfort from their family but Misaki had shut everyone out and the only reason he would do that was to conceal something.

Takahiro's beeper went off on the middle of their meal. "It's work, sorry Misaki I've got to go in. Are you okay on your own?"

"It's okay Taka, I can stay until you get back." Akihiko anoused without giving Misaki a chance to answer.

"Okay if your sure. Love you Misaki." He kisses his little brothers head before rushing out the door.

Misaki was left in the capable hands of his tutor. Akihiko looked over to Misaki. "Are you sure you don't want to eat any more?" He was worried about the boy.

"I'm hungry but my throat is so dry. I will eat some later." Misaki enjoyed the company of his brothers best friend, he felt like he couldn't lie to the man, like he could just tell him all his secrets. "The funerals soon isn't it?" Misaki asked in a shallow voice.

"Ya, it's in a couple of days. Do you feel up to going? You know you don't have to go if you cant do it, no one will blame you."

"I don't want to go. I hated that man." Akihiko could hear the venom in his voice.

"You hated him? Your brother made it sound like you loved him."

"Ya thats because I wanted him to believe those 2 years I spent with him was enjoyable."

"And they weren't?"

"No." Misaki started to feel his eyes well up. He wanted to tell someone the truth, but now that he was actually going to do it, he couldn't.

He wanted to take back what he just said, he didnt want anyone to know but he did. He didn't know what to do, so he ran. Outside into the snow, it was freezing but he didn't care. He let big tears fall from his face and once he started he couldn't stop. Akihiko had followed him outside.

"Misaki, whats wrong?" He asked knowing that he was getting close to an answer.

"I can't, I can't do it. I can't t-tell you." Misaki choaked out.

"Misaki, calm down. Stop crying and breath. Talk to me, once you get it out You'll feel better." But Misaki didn't stop crying, he couldn't.

"I'm sorry once I start I can't stop." Akihiko turned Misaki around, pushed him up against the lamp post and kissed him.

The kiss started off plain but it shocked Misaki enough to stop the crying, Misaki raised his hand and put it around Akihiko's head. Akihiko licked Misaki's bottom lip and the younger allowed pass. The kiss deepened more and more as they went on until Akihiko stopped it. Misaki took his hand and pulled him back into the flat.

"what was that? Why did you...?"

"You stopped crying."

"No ones ever kissed me like that." Misaki's face was bright red and not from the cold.

"So that was your first romantic kiss?"

"Sort of, I've been kissed before but that was diffrent." Misaki desparetly wanted to tell his tutor what happened but he just couldn't find the words. He didn't know where to start. He just didn't want to think about it. He needed to distract himself from the horrors of his past not bring it all back again.

Misaki stepped closer to his tutor feeling hot, Akihiko could see where this was leading and took a step back not wanting to repeate past mistakes. But the younger stepped forward again and this time Akihiko let him come forward and once again their lips met.

Misaki found his tutors lips soft, warm and kind. He wanted to be loved and he wanted his brothers best friend, his tutor and his friend to show him that love. He needed him he wanted him.

The kiss deepened quickly, Misaki didn't bother fighting for dominance he liked being kissed like this. Akihiko lifted him onto the worktop and Misaki wrapped his legs around the taller mans waist. Each second becoming more intence than the next, Misaki was lifted off the worktop and carried to his room.

Akihiko sat on the bed giving Misaki a chance to push him back and claim his place on top. Before they knew it they where tearing at eachothers clothes and casting them aside. Misaki could feel Akihiko's member pushing against him, they needed eachother in that moment. Misaki lowered himself slowly onto his member moaning loadly.

They started off slow but gradually sped up into a comfortable pase. Their bodies colided perfectly and with each movement they became closer to their climax. Their movements became faster and without rythem, Akihiko held misaki and pumped him. They came at the same time and Misaki clasped on top of his tutor trying to even out his breathing.

Both dripping in sweat and covered in their own cum, Misaki pulled himself out.

"Are you okay?" Akihiko asked not knowing what else to say.

"Ya, I'm fine. What about you?"

"Me too. Was that your first time?"

Misaki stayed quiet for a moment not knowing how to answer, was it wrong to say it was even though it wasn't. Not technecly anyway. "yes," he decided, "In a sence anyway. I mean it's my first time with someone that I got to enjoy it with. Sorry if that sounds weired."

"No no thats fine. I didn't mean to pry, I just didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't. Anyway I think I should have a shower." Misaki left Akihiko in his room while he showered and the older sorted out the bedding.

After the pair had cleaned them selves they went back to the bed fully clothed and the younger fell asleep in his lovers arms. It was the first time Misaki had slept in a week and he felt comfortable being held by his tutor.

While the boy slept Akihiko thought about what he was going ti do next. He had just slept with his best friends brother, a boy 10 years his junior. He wasn't quite sure what it meant to Misaki nor himself.

He scanned the room for he did not get a great look earlier. Looking at it now he wouldn't had known it was a teenagers room, firstly it was so clean and organised, it had a study desk next to the window though it didn't look used besides the only peace of paper and pen on top of it. Being curious he reached out and grabbed it and began to read.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING. SORRY AGAIN THAT IT TOOK SO LONG HAD TO RE-RIGHT THE WHOLE THING FROM SCRATCH THANKS TO MY EVIL PHONE. ANYWAY ITS OUT NOW.**

 ** _NEXT ONE WONT BE TOO MUCH LONGER THANK YOU FOR READING_**

 ** _EVIL BOO OUT_**

 ** _BYE_**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO READERS WELCOME TO CHAPTER 6. GOOD READING XX**

Akihiko started reading.

 _I don't really know where to begin with this, it's hard trying to remember every detail but a good friend of mine told me to get it off my chest. Though I'm not planning on telling anyone, this seemed like a good idea._

 _You see this all started when my parents died. They where good people and they loved my brother and I. I can only remember them being happy back when everything was good. The day they died was the worst day of my life, not only because I had lost them but also it started a chain reaction which lead me to where I am now._

 _After my parents died my brother got really depressed, so after speaking with family he sent me to our Uncles. I stayed with him for 2 years until my brother finished school and got a job. The first month I didn't really do much, my Uncle started me at a new school though I didn't want to go. I didn't make any friends on purpous because I knew I would be moving back at some point. That was a mistake, if I had a friend, then maybe I could have told them. Although I seriously doubt I would have told anyone._

 _It was half way into the second month that it started. I loved my Uncle and trusted him but after that I couln't sleep again. He came in after having a couple of drinks, he climbed into my bed. For a moment he just stayed there, then he put his hand on my chest, moved it down over my stumock, until he reached my privorite bits. He started rubbing though the fabrick and grinding my bottom at the same time._

 _He pulled down my pyjama bottoms and he raped me. It was painful, I tried to scream but he covered my mouth with a dish towl, he left me in a bloody mess and walked out my room, all without saying a word._

 _For the next week he did that everyday, then it stopped, I thought maybe he was going to stop altogether but he didn't. He seemed to do it when he drunk, which was always work related. I didn't know exactly what it was that set him off but Uncke being angry and having a drink was a bad mixture._

 _The punishments that he came up with where awlful. My Aurnt also had the pleasure of experience these. Death theats, beatings to the point of passing out but the worst was always the celler. This was a wine celler that my Grandfather had and when he passed the house was inherited by my uncle. He had cleared out all the alcohol by the time I arived, and he had transformed it into his own den._

 _It had old fashion hocks on the walls and this is where he did most of it. He used to tie me or my Aurnt up in chains then pull us up until we where hanging my our arms. Hanging like that restricted the airways which meant it felt like you where sufforcating and to take a breath you would have to pull yourself up. After a while though your arms would go numb and you just couldn't do it anymore at which point my Uncle always got me down._

 _This totour continued until my brother finally came to take me away when I was 10 years old._

 _During my time in my Uncles home I had 17 times in the celler, beaten atleast tripple that and raped on my Uncles time table._

 _I haven't told anyone what happened to me but I dont really want anyone to know. The reason for this statement or whatever this is, It's for me. My Uncle has died and I wanted to say it even if it wasn't out load. It's done now. It's out and I don't need to repeat it again._

Akihiko placed the paper back to it's original state and looked at Misaki. So that was it, that's what happened and now he knew. It was just a case of getting Misaki to tell him so he can move on properly.

Akihiko placed the paper back to it's original state and looked at Misaki. So that was it, that's what happened and now he knew. It was just a case of getting Misaki to tell him so he can move on properly.

Akihiko ran his hand though Misaki's suprisingly soft hair, while he pondered on the matter of sleeping with him. Was ot a good idea? Probably not. Did he regret it? Defenitly not. Could it become something? Well he'll have to talk to Misaki about that. He wasn't even sure if he wanted it to be anything more.

He didn't know what to think, he was already in love. So what did this mean to him, he wasn't sure. He knew Misaki just needed a friend, a shoulder to cry on but was he the solution? He also needed someone but was Misaki a solution to his problems. He really didn't know.

Akihiko contued to think on the matter when he realised the time. It was 12:45 already and Takahiro hadn't returned yet. He carlfuly removed himself from Misaki's bed without disterbing him to go and check the apartment. No Takahiro.

Where was he?

 **HELLO READERS SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT. AND I APOLIGISE FOR THE HOT STUFF I'M NOT VERY GOOD AND WRITING IT BUT I'LL WORK ON THAT.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING I'LL BE POSTING AGAIN SOON**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO AGAIN MY DEAR READERS WELCOME TO CHAPTER 7. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

Misaki awoke to find his bed was empty besides himself, Akihiko was no londer there. He felt a little disapointed to see that the author had disapered on him, he enjoyed the company and he enjoyed last night. It was so intence and emotional for the both of them. He wanted to talk to him, tell him how he felt and he wanted the author to do the same, if they could get all their emotions out then maybe they could figure out what to do.

Misaki got out of bed and made his way to the main room where he found the man. "There you are. Where's Nii-chan?"

"He stayed over at his girlfriends after work. I texed him last night." Akihiko replied.

"Okay, but since were on the subject of last night." Akihiko looked over and Misaki took a breath. "Should we talk about it."

"Yes, of couse. It's done now and we can't take it back and ignoring it is how things like this get complicated. So because it's not an easy subject I'll go first. I enjoyed last night, it mean't a lot, it was emotional but it was also a spare of the moment decistion."

"Ya I feel the same way and it was very on the spot kind of thing, so what do we do now?" Misaki wasn't sure what he wanted to do but he was hoping that Akihiko would know.

"I don't know. It depends on what this is and what you want it to be"

"I have no idea what this is. All I know is that last night was something that I don't regret and I enjoyed it which I never thought I would." He really did enjoy having sex with Akihiko and he wouldn't mind doing it again but he wasn't sure if he should. Akihiko was in love with Takahiro and it wouldn't be right to say that he wanted more if the author didn't.

Akihiko got up from his chair and walked over to Misaki, he grabbed his back and pulled him close. "Like I said I enjoyed last night" Then he moved in even closer. "And so did you." Then he moved in even more until their lips touched.

The kiss was light and gentel, it was slow, not like the night before, not rushed. Akihiko pulled Misaki in as close as he could while the boy just melted into the kiss wrapping his arms around the Authors neck.

They stayed kissing like that until they needed air, as they seperated their eyes met and Misaki went in again. This time Akihiko licked Misaki's bottom lip asking for permition to deepen the kiss and Misaki gladly accepted. The author searched the boys mouth as misaki felt like he was going to desolve. Akihiko put his hand up Misaki's top feeling his back, the boy shivered and the olders cold hands but didn't pretest. He liked Akihiko's hands, they where large, cold hands that some how maneged to warm Misaki's whole body.

Both men seperated faster than a penny could drop when they heared the door unlock. They moved quickly to opisites sides of the room as Takahiro opened the door. "Good morning, sorry I didn't make it home last night, I stayed at Manami's because it's closer to work. So how was your night?"

"Great slept really well Nii-chan." Misaki answered first.

"I crashed on the sofa. Thanks for letting me stay." Akihiko followed

"No no, you where doing me that favor, thanks for looking after Misaki. And I'm sorry to both of you that I had to hurry off like that but I came back as fast as I could."

"Thanks Nii-chan" Misaki said trying to stay enthusiastic for his brothers sake. He was actually really disapointed that he couldn't go any further with Akihiko but at least now he knew they both felt the same. He did wonder how their tutoring sesions would be like now but that was something to think about later.

Misaki got started on breakfast, eggs, steamed rice, miso soup and some salmon. All three men sat down and enjoyed the meal, even Misaki's throat was able to handle the soft food. He didn't realise how hungry he was but after 3 helpings it became very clear that he haddn't eaten for a week. He made sure all the food was soft and mild in flavor so he could enjoy it with the others and it turned out perfectly.

Takahiro began a conversation which Misaki was not ready to have. "So Uncles funiral is tomorrow, I've sorted you a suit and we'll be leaving early in the morning so get pleanty of sleep and make su..."

"Nii- chan." Misaki interupted. "I don't want to go."

"What?" Takahiro looked confused.

"I said..."

"I know what you said. Why wouldn't you want to go, he was family."

"But Nii-chan."

"You don't have a choise, your going." Misaki's eyes hit the floor and he nodded. He really didn't want to go. He didn't want to see all those people crying for the loss of his Uncle and he didn't want to put on a show. Maybe one day he'll over come this and maybe he'll visit the grave but right now he wasn't ready to face that. He needed more time to move forward.

"Taka," Akihiko spoke up, "can I speak with you outside." He nodded and both men stepped out to the hallway leaving Misaki with his thoughts. "Taka, if he needs more time you should let him have it, if he's not ready to cry then you shouldn't force him."

"Usagi, he needs to cry and to say goodbye"

"Oh come on," Akihiko's voise sharpened, "There's obviously something else going on here."

"What do you mean?"

"He locked himself away for an entire week and your going to pass that off as normal. If he doesn't want to go than you have no right to force him."

"His my brother!"

"And that gives you the right to decide everything for him."

"Don't you dare, I know what's best for him. You've only known him a few months so take a step back and let me be his brother."

"I think your making a mistake."

"And I think you've over stayed your welcome, go home Usagi."

Akihiko froze, "What?"

Takahiro went back inside, collected the authers things and handed them to him. "You heard me, I'll call you tomorrow _after_ the funirul." He then went back inside and shut the door leaving Akihiko in the hallway with no clue what to do. He got in his car and drove home thinking of how nieve his friend really was.

 **THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING. PLEASE COMMENT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND I WOULD ALSO LIKE SUGGESTIONS ABOUT WHERE YOU GUYS WANT THE STORY TO GO. I DO HAVE AN IDEA IN MY HEAD BUT I WANT YOURS TOO** **AGAIN THANK YOU FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER ON ITS WAY.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO READERS WELCOME TO CHAPTER 8. PLEASE COMMENT AND ENJOY.**

It was the day of the funeral and Misaki was no where near ready to go, he was beginning to wind Takahiro up by taking his time with everything. They were going to be late if he didn't hurry but that's exactly what he wanted, infact he hoped he'd miss the whole thing.

Takahiro on the other hand was becoming so restless that his head could have exploded at any given moment. Misaki didn't want to but he ended pulling his weight. He began to invision his brother's temper if they where late. Misaki dressed in the suit that Takahiro had adjusted though it was still too large in places. Before leaving he made one last trip to the bathroom, he felt like throwing up every time he thought about the funeral. He couldn't find a way out of this and it was going to be a nightmare, a disaster, a complete horror show. The only good thing was that he could see Akihiko after. He recived a text from the man early in the morning: _'Sorry about today, Taka really isn't going to change his mind, just come to mine when it's all over.'_

Misaki took what little strength he had left and got in the car. It was an hours drive to the house where his uncle lived. The drive way was a large area covered in plantation leading down a long road that reached the house where the parking lot was. His Uncle was a rich man but neither of his nephews saw this fortune.

The car pulled up infront of the house, the entrance was flooded with people. Most of them looked to be in grief but they both knew that many of them where only friends with him for his money. Misaki found it funny that even though so many people turned up probably none of them where his true friends.

There were family that he recognised who also knew his Uncle, he wanted to know if anyone else had suffered the same fate as he had. Misaki spotted his Aunt in the corner of the lounge, greeting people and handing out programs. He wanted to talk to her, see if she found peace in his death. He decided to go for it walking towards her discreetly as not to arouse suspicion then finally reached her.

"Hello Auntie." Misaki anounnced quietly.

"Misaki, it's been so long. Look how much you've grown, oh you must be 18 now. Oh my, it really has been ages. It's such a shame that it takes a tragedy like this to see you again." His Aunt said

"A tragedy?" Misaki was shocked to hear those words from his Aunt. "No it isn't."

"Yes your right. He's in a better place."

"Auntie, what are you saying? After all those years living with him, how can you want him in a better place." Misaki felt like he was going to burst.

"I forgave his history. I forgave his adultery and his outbursts. I loved him."

"Auntie he didn't just cheat. You know what he did! How can you just brush it all off like nothing."

"Well I have forgiven him for all of it and my heart feels at ease. Maybe if you forgive and forget you can move on."

"I have no idea what you mean, how can I forgive a man such as him? And I have spent the last 8 years trying to forget what he did. How can you say all this?"

"Misaki those are your bones to bury. I loved my husband, he was a great man."

Misaki couldn't listen to this anymore. Why would she say all that? How could she love him after what he did to both of them? He went to walk out the room, wanting to find a safe haven when his brother blocked his way. "Misaki, where are you going?"

"Nii-chan, please can we go home? I don't feel well." Misaki lied.

"No! I'm fed up with all these excuses."

After an hour at the house, the party was moved to the church. There were rows of head stones leading to the main doors and the church itself was wonderful. Misaki didn't take the time to admire it's beauty, instead he sat down in the back row with his brother and looked at the program. He wasn't really reading it but he didn't want to look up.

"We are gathered here today to commemorate Fumihiro Takahashi. Known to many as a great man and loving husband. He unfortunately never farthered any children, though he spent a great amout of time with his nefew's after their parent's death."

Misaki zoned out, not wanting to listen to the drivel coming from the Preists mouth. He decided to think about his new lover. He thought about his ash blond hair, his kind purple eyes, his big cold hands that felt so warm to him. He liked to think about spending the rest of his life with him.

He snapped out of it when everyone was told to stand and sing hyms. He just stood with his head down like a child who didn't know the words. He wanted this to be over.

After another 45 minutes they finally finished. Everyone started filing out from front to back. When Misaki finally stood, he looked over to the open cascet. His eyes where fixated on it. When everyone had left and only his brother, himself and his uncle remained, Misaki walked towards the corpse.

Everything around him vanished and all he saw was his Uncle. The man who hurt him, the man who covored everything up, the man who had left Misaki terrified even to this day. He hated his Uncle.

Without thinking, Misaki climbed on top of the open cascet and punched him. Then he punched him again, then again. He was punching so hard his fists started to bleed. Misaki screamed as loud as his lungs would allow. How could he forgive him? How could his Aunt forgive him? Why did no one do anything? Why? Why? Why?

Why did he do it?

Misaki came back to his sences when Takahiro pulled hom off their dead Uncle. "Misaki! What the hell do you think your doing?" Takahiro shouted in complete shock.

"This is your falt." Misaki screamed. "This is all your falt. Why did you leave me there? For 2 years you didn't come. I hate you. I hate Auntie. I hate him. Why did he have to die. So happy and peacefully. Why didn't I do anything." Misaki's tears fell heavly and he's voice soffend. "Why didn't I do anything."

"That's it were leaving, now." Takahiro grabbed Misaki from under his armes and pulled him out of the church. He rushed him from the car getting some very confused looks from the other guests. He throw him into the car and drove off. Quickly.

The ride home, Misaki couldn't stop crying. All he wanted right now was Akihiko. He didn't know why but he understood Misaki better than anyone though he had only known him afew months.

"Misaki, stop crying. Tell me what the hell you where doing. There better be some God dam brillant excuse for defiling a body... MISAKI! Stop crying and bloody answer me. I can't believe you would do that. Do you understand how disrespectful that is? And to Uncle of all people..." Takahiro went on and on.

Misaki stayed quiet and let his big brother lecture him but he wished he didn't have to hear any of it. He wanted to shout the truth to Takahiro but didn't have the courage. It would have killed Misaki if he's brother didn't believe him, he couldn't bare that and once he said it there would be no taking it back.

As they reached home, both men spotted the red sports care in the parking lot. ' _Thank God_ ' Misaki thought, he desparately needed to see him but with his brother their there wouldn't be much loving.

As they walked too the door Akihiko greated them. "Your back early."

"What are you doing here Usagi." Takahiro replied quickly. " I don't want to be rude but I need you to leave so I can speak with Misaki."

"Why, what happened?" He directrd at Misaki

He looked down until he found the streanth he needed to look into those sparkling purple eye's. " You know don't you... I don't know how you know, but you know."

Akihiko face changed from intersted to understanding very quickly. "Yes. Once you say it out loud you'll feel better."

"What are you talking about?" Takahiro stepped in. "Misaki, I need to have a word with you. In the kitchen, now."

And just like he didn't exist Misaki carried on talking to Akihiko. "Can you stay," Misaki asked. "Can you stay while I say something."

"Of course."

"Misaki!" Takahiro interupted again. "Stop talking priverly in front of me. Seriously how rude."

"Nii-chan." Misaki took a quivl breath. "Uncle raped me."

"Wha-"

"Thats why I punched him."

"Misaki. What the hell do you think your playing at. You can't just go around accusing people of things like that."

"It's true Nii-chan. I know you don't want to believe it but he was a horrible man."

"He was dads only brother our only other family and your going to tell tall tails about him. Misaki thats discusting. Really you need to watch what you say."

"I'm not telling any tails. It's true he really did hurt me." Misaki eyea began to swell again. He didn't want to cry not now. He wanted his brother to believe the words that where coming out his mouth. "Nii-chan, please. He hurt me."

"Misaki, this has gone too far I can't believe you would make up such a thing to get your self out of trouble. You know there are people who really stuggle with things like this and here you are making it all up."

"Taka-" Akihiko interupted.

"Shup up, Usagi." Takahiro snapped "It's about time I got tge truth from you young man or you are leaving. I wont have a liar under my roof."

"Taka-" Akihiko tried again

"SHUT UP, Usagi."

Misaki's bottom lip tremered like a baby's, he held back dam that was about to burst. "Nii- chan. I am telling you the truth. Please just believe me." He said no louder than a whisper.

"I can't believe you. Get out."

"Taka-"

"FOR FUCK SAKE USAGI SHUT UP." Takahiro shouted.

Akihiko couldn't take this anymore. He walked up to his friend and punched him so hard on the nose that he staggered backwords.

"What the hell Usagi." Akihiko aproached again but this time held him by his collor and bought hid face to his.

"Misaki has told you nothing but the truth. I already know what happened too him, that's why I told you it was a bad idea to go the funeral but as always you didn't listen. He is your brother and you would rather defend a corpse than actually accept that your brother is in pain. You are his big brother, the person he's looked up to for years, and if this is anyone's falt it's yours. YOU are the one that should have spotted the signs and YOU are the one who should have talked to him and YOU are the one that should support him when he tell's you something like this did happen and he needs your help. I noticed something was wrong the first time I met him. His your brother what bloody excuse do you have." Akihiko finally took a breath. "Oh and the next time you tell me to shut up I'll _break_ your God dam nose."

Akihiko let go and Takahiro looked at his baby brother. "Misaki-"

"I'll leave."

"What?

"I'll leave. I hate you." Misaki grabbed Akihiko's hand and pulled him out the flat, leaving Takahiro in shock. He wanted to run after Misaki but he wasn't sure if he should.

Outside the flat Misaki held Akihiko's whole body as tight as he could. He needed this man, he did a great job at defending him. He couldn't help but break down now. He bellowed into his lovers shirt, he tried to contain his tears with no success. Akihiko picked Misaki up bridle style and put him in the car. Once back at the flat Misaki was able to think a little more clearly.

"What did you actually do to get him so angry in the first place." Akihiko asked after they settled into a cosy posistion on the sofa.

"Well, I kind of puched him."

"Takahiro?"

"My Uncle."

"Your dead Uncle."

"Yes. But I was so mad it was like I lost everything to that man. He covored me in scares inside and out, and I never got the chance to hurt him before he died. So I wanted to leave a mark on him for once."

"I'm proud of you." Akihiko said bluntly. Misaki looked up into thise purple eyes. "I'm so proud of you."

 **HELLO GUYS. I'M SORRY YOU HAS TO WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER. I GOT STUCK ON SO MANY PARTS OF IT AND I HAD SO MANY DIFFIRENT IDEAS I WANTED TO TRY BUT I FINALLY FOUND ONE. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT MY LITTLE TURTLE DOVES**

 **NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON XX**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO AGAIN READERS. WE HAVE MADE IT THIS FARE. WELCOME TO CHAPTER 9.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY**

Misaki and Akihiko sat together on the sofa, both quite content with their situation. They stayed up all night talking about nonsense and what not, anything so they wouldn't have to leave each others presence. "Usagi, I'm getting really tired. What's the time?" Misaki asked rubbing his eyes trying to keep him self from falling to sleep.

"It's around 5 am, if we stay up a little longer we can watch the sun rise." Akihiko suggested.

"That would be nice. I haven't seen the sun rise from your apartment before." Misaki moved from Akihiko arms to rest his head on his lap. "Describe it to me."

"Why would I do that when you can watch it for your self."

"Because I like the sound of your voice. And you will see it in a different light, you always see things so beautifully. So I would like to know what you see before I see it, so I can see what your seeing."

Akihiko smiled. He thought how amazing his little lover could be sometimes. without even thinking about it he could warm Akihiko to his core.

"Okay. Imagine you are shrouded in darkness. Then the first bit of colour comes through. Red. The colour of passion and love. Then the sky turns orange. The colour of hope. Then the world expands into a deep blue. Each ray of sunshine brighter than the next and only together can the rays of the sun turn night into day."

"That sounds beautiful." Misaki said as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"That's because you are. You are my sunrise." Akihiko whispered before falling to sleep himself.

Both men woke up when they heard Misaki's phone ring. It was Takahiro and when Misaki saw this he passed the phone to Akihiko. "Hm. I don't want to talk to him."

Akihiko grabbed the phone from Misaki's hand. "Takahiro. It's me. Misaki is sleeping right now can I take a message."

"No, just tell him to call me when he wakes. I need to talk to him about yesterday."

"Okay, will do. Bye now." Akihiko hung up the phone and looked at Misaki. "He want's to talk to you."

"I know. I just don't want him to be all - you know, like him. He'll try to be over protective and I don't want that. I just needed him to know the truth. My worst fear was 'what if no one believes me.' or 'what if they think I'm lying." And Nii-chan made me experience that. It was hard enough to write it down but to be told I was lying. That was so much harder, and of all people Nii-chan should have been the one to believe me most. But he didn't. So no, I don't want to talk to him."

"Okay, but you do need to speak to him at some point. You cant ignore him your whole life."

"Can we just not talk about my brother?" Misaki cuddled back to Akihiko and rested on his arm. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"What happened with my Uncle. You said to Nii-Chan that you knew the first time you met me. How?"

Akihiko took a second to answer. "It was the way you reacted to certain ... stimulation. But I wasn't sure. Not until you conformed it."

"Conformed it. How did I-" Misaki stopped. "You read it." Akihiko nodded.

"It was after we slept together. It was lying on your desk so I picked it up and read it. I didn't know what it was until I started reading it."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because for a small time you where happy and I didn't want to ruin that. Are you mad at me?"

"No. Just a little surprised. I just don't want you to think I'm weak because I didn't say anything."

Akihiko took hold of Misaki's face. "Look at me. You are not weak. There aren't many people who could have coped after going through that. You are strong and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Akihiko pulled Misaki's face closer. His voice became soft. "Your strong," He kissed Misaki's four head. "And sweet" Then he kissed his cheek. "And kind" he kissed his nose. "And loving" He kissed his bottom lip gently. He was about to pull away when Misaki pulled him back into the kiss.

It was still gentle and smooth. Misaki wanted to deepen the kiss but Akihiko was taking things slow. They had only slept together once and it was rushed. Akihiko wanted Misaki to know what it meant to be with someone.

Akihiko parted the kiss and started scattering little kisses down his jaw line to his neck. It didn't take much for Misaki to feel flustered. He removed Misaki's top and went even further down but stopped when he reached the his nipple. He bit it, not hard but enough to make his little lover flinch. Then he took the whole thing in his mouth and sucked it, he was playing with it using his tongue. Flicking it in all directions. Once he had finished tormenting Misaki he moved on to the other nipple repeating the pattern.

Misaki moaned the more Akihiko played with his body. His lovers cold hands rubbing his lower back while his buds where being attacked. Misaki enjoyed every second this torture. Akihiko moved from his nipples to his stomach leaving a trail of love bites leading to the hem of his trousers.

Akihiko removed himself from Misaki and laid the boy down on the large sofa. He kissed his lips again while his hands unbuttoned the top of his trousers and his hand reached in to rub the Misaki's member through the fabric of his boxer shorts. Misaki didn't attempt to hide the moans that where escaping his mouth.

Akihiko stooped what he was doing and removed Misaki's trousers and boxers. He started from the bottom this time. He kissed Misaki's ankle slowly making his way up the boys leg switching from leg to leg. He left a love bite on his thigh and continued north until he eventually reaching his goal.

"Usagi-san. Please" Misaki couldn't take this play anymore. He needed realise and he was so close to getting it. Granting Misaki's wish Akihiko took Misaki into his mouth all at once. He started slowly but Misaki thrust upwards trying to find his realise so his lover complied. With the speed of his lover on his side Misaki finally realised his load and Akihiko drunk it up.

"I'm sorry. I should have waited for-" Misaki said after his bliss ended.

"Don't apologise. There's still so much more to come." Akihiko said with a smile. "Turn around." he whispered into Misaki's ear. Misaki did as he was told and turned so he was on his hands and knee's. "Keep still." Akihiko licked his fingers then started massaging Misaki's hole, he started just around the edges but then slid in the first finger.

Misaki gasped at his lovers cold hands but as those large hands started moving the gasps turned back into blissful moans. Akihiko added a second finger, then a third. He stretched Misaki as far as he could preparing him for what was to come.

Akihiko took off his clothes and discarded them somewhere on the floor. He liked the feeling of skin against skin and rubbed Misaki spine feeling every bump. He kissed his lovers shoulder, back and hip then he grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it.

He covered his member in the lube and pressed up against his little lover. Misaki gave a nod and he pushed his way in.

Misaki took a deep breath as Akihiko slid all the way in. Misaki moaned in pain and pleasure. They started slow feeling each others pace. Misaki screamed in pleasure as his lover hit his prostate, then again and again. Akihiko accrete aim made Misaki feel like he was on cloud nine.

They slowly sped up as they when further into their love making. Akihiko grabbed Misaki's member pumping it to their rhythm.

"U-Usagi I'm-"

"Not yet." Akihiko let go of Misaki's member. "Let's cum together."

"Please, I-I can't hold on much longer." Misaki pleaded.

"Okay." Akihiko went back to pumping his little lover and pounded him as much as he could to find his own release. both men screamed as the came together then clasped on the sofa. Akihiko pulled himself from Misaki and laid next to the boy.

"Oh My God. That w-was amazing." Misaki whispered trying to catch his breath. Akihiko leaned forward and bit down on Misaki's ear.

"It was wasn't it." Akihiko whispered back. "Do you want a shower?"

"Yah, but I can't be bothered to move." Misaki sighed

Before he knew it Akihiko lifted Misaki into his arms and carried him bridal stile to the bathroom.

"W-what are you doing?" Misaki protested

"We will have a bath instead."

"Wait, we. Like together."

"Don't tell me you've turned all shy on me now." Akihiko said with a smirk

Misaki turned bright red and turned his face from his lover. "N-no. Not at all." **OMG I'M SO SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG I'M JUST REALLY BAD AT WRITING HOT SCENES SO I HAD TO TAKE MY TIME TO MAKE IT WRIGHT.** **ANYWAY MORE ON ITS WAS SOON. SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO MY LOVELY READERS WELCOME TO CHAPTER 10. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

Takahiro was pacing in the apartment that he and his brother shared. He looked back on his life with Misaki thinking about how he missed it. What where the signs. The nightmares that kept him awake. The quietness. The pain that he always saw on his brothers face. How? How could he have missed such obvious signs?

He needed to speak to Misaki. See if he was okay. He just wanted to see him again. He wanted him to know that no matter what his big brother was always there. It had been 2 weeks since Misaki told him the truth, but whenever he called it was always Akihiko who picked up. Making excuses to why Misaki couldn't answer the phone.

Misaki had never been this distant before. He felt so guilty and all he wanted to do was tell Misaki that he was sorry. Every day felt the same now. Go to work. Go home. Sleep. He had spoken to his girlfriend over the phone but he didn't want to see her. He didn't want to burst out in tears in front of her and tell her what happened, not if Misaki didn't want anyone to know.

Takahiro came up with a plan to see his brother. He decided that today he was going to Akihiko's after work and see him. Talk to him. Let his baby brother know he was on his side. He realised that his first reaction wasn't the best but he wanted to apologise properly.

Takahiro stood outside the apartment complex around 5:30 in the afternoon waiting for the right moment to buzz the intercom. Just as he walked up towards the door it was opened by none other than his baby brother.

"Misaki?" Takahiro said surprised.

"Nii-Chan. I was just going to see you."

"Really?" Takahiro was almost in tears just by one comment. "I really wanted to speak to you too."

"Do you want to come up? Usagi-san is writing in his office right now so we ha e time to talk."

"YES- yes please."

Both brothers made their way up to the apartment. Misaki was feeling a bit nervous and guilty for avoiding him for so long.

"So how have you been?" Takahiro started

"Yah I guess."

"How about school?"

"Mr. Alyagi has sent the curriculum to Usagi-san and he's been teaching me. I've only gone to school for exams."

"And-um, what about your friends?"

Misaki looked to the ground. "Nii-Chan. I don't have any friends at school."

"O-oh um. Well um I'm sure one day that'll chance. You've got your whole life ahead of you."

Now both feeling very uncomfortable they finally reached the privacy of the apartment.

"Would you like some tea?" Misaki offered

"Yah, that would be great." Takahiro sat on the sofa while Misaki made the tea. With this time apart both brothers took time to gather their thoughts. Misaki came back with the tea's and both men looked at each other. "Misaki-" Takahiro started crying. "I'm so sorry." He put his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry."

Misaki started tearing up also. "Nii-Chan. So am I. I should have told you earlier." He sat down next to his brother and hugged him as tightly as he could. "I'm sorry for ignoring you too."

"Misaki, I love you so much." Takahiro hugged back. No more words had to be said. They just hugged each other. Takahiro feeling the trust being rebuilt, while Misaki felt the protection his big brother gave him. Both grown men crying as if they where babies again.

"Misaki. You don't need to tell me what happened but I'm always here if you need me. I just prey that your okay" Takahiro said after 10 minutes of hugging.

"I'm okay Nii-Chan. Really. Usagi-san he's been helping me cope with things and get through this whole ordeal."

 **FLASH BACK WEEK AGO:**

"Usagi. How are you so good at this?" Misaki asked

"Good at what?" Akihiko smirked thinking his dirty thoughts.

Misaki gave him a stern look. "Not that you pervert. I mean this. Like it feels like you know what I mean when I talk to you about my past. It's like your the only one who understands."

"Well- I guess you can say I've been through something similar." Akihiko looked down slightly.

"Similar? You mean y-"

"No! I wasn't raped. But the things like the mind games, the threats, the abuse. I've been through all that with my farther. He used to play all these horrible mind games and he'll give me a sliver of hope and then take it away, then rub it in by telling me I wasn't good enough."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"That's because I didn't tell you. In fact your the first person too know this outside of my family. But my story has a happy ending."

"How's that?"

"Because it ends with you coming into my life." He said with a bright smile.

 **END OF FLASH BACK.**

Misaki and Takahiro stayed in silence as they let their apologise sink in. This silence was only broken when Akihiko slammed open his office door. "It's done." He announced in a low very exhausted voice.

"Oh My God. Really. I'll ring Aikawa right away." Misaki bounced up from his brothers embrace and headed strait to the phone.

"Misaki, don't worry about it. I'll message her. Oh, hello Taka." Akihiko said noticing his friend.

"Hello Usagi. So Misaki, when are you coming home?"

The room fell silent for a moment

"Home? I-I don't know." Misaki replied. What he really wanted to say was 'never'. He loved his brother but be still felt the distance that he set between them and he really wanted to stay with Akihiko for a while longer. He loved that he could be around his lover all the time. He loved the bubble that they had created together but his brother was right. He couldn't stay with him forever. They had only been together a few weeks and most couples don't move in that quickly. He wanted to ask his lover but with Takahiro right there he couldn't. "Can you give me a few days to think about things?"

"Of course. Whatever you need." Takahiro left feeling a little deflated but happy that he was on talking terms with his baby brother.

Misaki and Akihiko looked at each other.

"So," Akihiko started, "What do you want to do?"

"I really don't know. I want to stay here but ... It's for selfish reasons. It's not that I don't want to work things out with Nii-Chan. But being here, with you, it's like for years I've been holding my breath, expecting nothing to change. You changed everything and I don't want to go back to how I was before." Misaki felt like he was being crushed under this decision.

"Misaki." Akihiko leaned forward and kissed his small lover. "It doesn't matter where you go. Weather you live here or there, I'm always going to be here for you. So if you really want to sort things out with your brother you should and then you can always come back."

"Thank you. You always know the best things to say. How do you do that?"

Akihiko smiled "Well Misaki, not to tutee my own horn or anything but I am a world renowned writer."

"Well that explains it. Well we have a few days still before I have to decide anything."

Akihiko smiled. "Well then my little Misaki. Lets make them count."

After 2 days just staying in the bedroom Misaki was exhausted. His body felt like it was falling to peace's. He was going to miss his lover but it wasn't like he'll never see him again.

Misaki finally reached his brothers apartment, he was going to tell Takahiro everything, down to the last gory detail. Once he reached the door he was surprised to find it was locked. Well it wasn't like Misaki had warned him of his arrival, so he just used his key. He hadn't exactly planned on walking in on Takahiro and his girlfriend half naked on the sofa.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Misaki said as he backed away to the door.

"Misaki!" Takahiro yelled just managing to pull his trousers up in time to see his little brother. "Misaki, this um..."

"Sorry, bad timing. I wanted to for some shopping anyway. I'll be back in 3 hours or something um ... bye." And Misaki left in quite the hurry. He didn't have anything about Takahiro having a girlfriend he just remembered how embracing it is. It happened to Misaki and Akihiko when the authors lovely editor dropped by.

Now once again he was back outside. He thought about calling Akihiko, he didn't want to disturb him so soon but he thought maybe they could go shopping together. 'Like a date. As soon as Misaki thought the word date he whipped out his phone and started dialling. "Hey. It's me."

"Hello Misaki, calling me after so long. Haha, what can I do for you?"

"Well I just walked in on Nii-Chan and his girlfriend ... You know ... Together. So I was going to go shopping for a few hour it's just I don't really want anything and I'm lonely."

"Misaki stay right where you are I'll be there in 5 minutes." Akihiko said before hanging up the phone.

True to his word Akihiko did only take 5 minutes to get the Misaki. He walked up to his little lover and grabbed his hand. "Misaki. I missed you."

"I haven't even been gone a day."

"Weren't you the one who just called and said you where lonely." Misaki turned bright red. Did he really say that. "So, What do you want to do?"

"I don't know?" Misaki answered

"Well it's a good thing that I do. Get in." He said as he opened the car door to let his little lover in. Akihiko walked around to the other side and drove off at speed. When they stopped Misaki saw that his lover had taken them to the amusement park.

"Really?" Misaki beamed

"Let's go." Akihiko said as he held Misaki's hand.

They had a great time. Misaki tried one of the big rides even though he was terrified but with Akihiko holding his hand he wasn't that scared. They played shooting games and Akihiko won Misaki a big rabbit. They had candyfloss, road the tea cups, won more games and the best part of it all was that Akihiko didn't let go of Misaki's hand.

Without realising it they had spent the whole day together and it felt like a real date. "Woh, it's already that late." Misaki exclaimed. "I told Nii-Chan that I'll only be a few hours and it's already 6 o'clock."

"I'll take you home. We'll grab something and take it to yours." It didn't take them long to get back to Takahiro's apartment. They had grabbed a takeaway on the way back and they bought it up. There was enough for all 4 of them.

Once inside the apartment Misaki was greeted with apologises from both Takahiro and Manami. Misaki really didn't mind that he got kicked out for a few hours because he ended up having a great day.

Both pairs sat at the table and ate the food Akihiko had bought. "So Misaki what did you buy." Manami asked

"Oh. No I ended up going to the amusement park instead. It was really quite fun." Misaki said as he grabbed Akihiko hand under the table.

"Ah. That's why you where so late. But I'm glad you had fun. You didn't go on your own did you?" Takahiro joined.

"No, he went with me." Akihiko answered. "And it was rather fun."

Manami smiled picking up on the fact the two may be together. "So how long have you two been together?" Manami asked.

"No no, Usagi is Misaki's tutor." Takahiro answered. Misaki sipped his tea trying to avert his eyes.

"For about a month now." Akihiko announced. Misaki choked on his drink.

"WHAT!?" Takahiro shouted.

 **AHHH ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER** **ANYWAY GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED SEE YOU NEXT TIME X).**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO MY LITTLE GUM DROPS WELCOME TO CHAPTER 11. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

"What the hell Usagi!" Misaki shouted standing up from his chair.

"Misaki, is this true?" Misaki looked at his big brother and froze. There where many things that he still had to tell him and this was one of them.

"Yes. It's true." Misaki finally admitted.

Takahiro nearly turned white as a sheet. "Akihiko. Get out." Akihiko was shocked. Ever since he received his nickname from his best friend he didn't call him by his full name. "NOW!" Takahiro shouted.

Akihiko looked at Takahiro and then at his little lover. "No." He said calmly.

'He's so cool.' No wonder I love him... Wait - What?' Did he just think that? Did he love Akihiko?

"I mean it. leave!" Takahiro said.

"NO!" Misaki shouted. "Why should he have to go? He didn't do anything wrong."

"Misaki, we need to talk alone." Takahiro insisted.

"Fine than we can talk outside." Misaki walked away from the table to the front door then looked back. "Usagi. Don't go anywhere."

Takahiro followed Misaki outside while Akihiko and Manami got to know each other.

"Misaki, what are you playing at. He is ten years older than you." Takahiro said as they reached the outdoors. "Ten years. That's a huge gap. And his a guy, I mean really. Come on that's just not right."

"Not right. Really Nii-Chan, your not right, in fact your entirely wrong. Shall I tell you what I need Nii-Chan. I need someone who understands me, someone who cares no matter what my faults, someone who is willing to accept me for who I am. Usagi is all those things. When he first noticed something was wrong he didn't judge me, he didn't push me away, he let me in. When I told you what happened instead of calling me a liar, he opened his home to me. Even before the funeral he let me take out my anger on him and he never asked for an apology. He is the kindest man I have ever known and I think I'm falling in love with him."

"'Falling in love' But Misaki his a man."

"I DON'T CARE!" Misaki screamed. "I don't care and neither should you." Misaki stormed off back to the flat leaving Takahiro behind. When he got back in he looked at Akihiko. "Usagi, lets go." He said grabbing his hand.

"Misaki? What happened?" Akihiko asked worriedly.

"Just Nii-Chan being a complete dumb ass. Lets leave and we can just forget about him. Sorry about this Manami, it was nice meeting you." And with that both men left passing Takahiro outside.

"Misaki where are you going. Come back inside." Takahiro pursued.

"No, if you want Usagi to leave then so am I." He said without looking back to his brother. They got into the car and Akihiko drove away, fast.

When they got back to the flat Akihiko asked again. "Misaki, what happened." Misaki's bottom lip shock, he was about to burst. Just another thing that pushed him away from his brother more. Akihiko pulled him into a hug, his little lover snuggled into his chest. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said anythi-"

"I love you." Misaki interrupted.

"What?"

"I-I love you. I don't know what the right time was to tell you this but now seems like a pretty good time." Misaki wanted to hear those words back so desperately.

Akihiko smiled and pushed Misaki back to look into his eyes. "You thief. I wanted to say that first." Misaki's eyes lit up. "I love you too."

Misaki pulled his tall lover and kissed him passionately. It was heated and so meaningful. They loved each other so deeply and the longer they kissed the more they knew 'his the one'. Every worry seemed so far away and neither of them had a care in the world. It was like they where the only people that existed in the whole world.

It didn't take for that passion to turn into need, a need for skin against skin. Before they knew it they where ripping at each others clothes, desperately clawing them away. Akihiko picked his lover up and Misaki wrapped his legs around his waist. It was a war for dominance, both wanting to be the one to win but when Akihiko broke the kiss and started gnawing on his neck Misaki gave in.

They headed upstairs to the bedroom and Misaki was thrown on the bed and Akihiko was on top of him in no time. Kissing him all over removing the rest of his clothes.

Suddenly Misaki's breathing felt restricted, his chest began to hurt and memories of his past flooded his mind. His Uncle. His brother. The funeral. Everything.

"Stop!" Misaki shouted with worry and urgency. Akihiko stopped immediately looking at the horror on his lovers face.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" He tried to answer but his breathing became so rapid that he couldn't make a sound. His chest felt like it was going to explode.

Akihiko wasted no time in grabbing his cell. He called the emergency services. "Hello this is the emergency services. What do you need?" A women answering the phone askes

"I need an ambulance. My boyfriend's having some sort attack, he cant breath." Akihiko panicked

"Okay Sir. We're sending someone too you now. Is your boyfriend laying down or up right?"

"His sitting up."

"Okay Sir. Lay him down and put him into the recovery position. We're on our way. Try not to panic. Can you tell me what he was doing before this started."

"We where just starting to have sex when he told me stop then he couldn't breath." He said while putting Misaki in the position he was told to. Misaki stopped breathing nearly completely, only getting the minimal of air into his lungs. "Please hurry, he stopped breathing."

"Okay Sir. There is an Ambulance outside now, what floor are you on."

"The pent house."

"Okay Sir. They will be with you shortly."

Akihiko hung up the phone when he heard the door bell ring. "Where is the patient?" The paramedics asked as they barged through the door.

"Up stairs first door." Akihiko told them trying to keep calm but loosing control every second Misaki was on his own.

He followed them up watching them put his little lover onto the stretcher and took him down stairs. He noticed how small he looked wrapped up in all those blankets.

"Can I come with him?" Akihiko asked

"Your his lover?" One of the paramedic's asked

"Yes."

"Then yes. In fact if you could bring his things like clothes, his phone and such as and we will meet you in the lift."

Akihiko ran to the room and pack 2 tops, 2 jeans, socks, pants, shoes and his phone. He also grabbed his own phone and door keys and met the paramedic's in the lift.

Once in the ambulance the other paramedic drove while the one who spoke to him stayed in the back with him and Misaki. He put an oxygen mask over Misaki's face.

"Okay so what's his name?" The paramedic asked.

"His Misaki Takahashi."

"And how old is he?"

"His 18 nearly 19."

"Okay and does he have any history of this happening before."

"Um- He is prone to panic attacks but nothing like this."

"Panic attacks? And is there any course for that?"

"Yes. he was molested as a young child by his Uncle, who died over 2 weeks ago."

"Okay. Thank you-"

"Usami." Akihiko finished.

"Well thank you Mr. Usami. Don't worry we're going to look after him. Do you have a shirt to wear."

"What?" Akihiko looked down to only realise he was bare chested. "No, sorry."

The paramedic reached back and pulled a large t-shirt from a box behind his chair. "Don't worry, it happens more often than you think." He said handing Akihiko the top.

"Thank you-"

"Hashito"

"Thank you Hashito."

When they arrived at the hospital the paramedic's moved very quickly and Misaki was seen too very fast. Akihiko stayed behind the closed curtain while the doctor's did what they had to do. One of them walked out and greeted Akihiko. He recognised him as Hiroki's lover.

"Hello Mr. Usami. My name is Nowaki, I believe we have already met." Nowaki said with a smile.

"Yes, hello again. How is Misaki. Is he going to be okay." Akihiko asked still really shaken up.

"He's stable. We had to do a tracheostomy to put in a breathing tube. It looks like an Allergic reaction but we don't know what too, it also looks as if he is under a lot of stress. That didn't course the reaction but it doesn't help his body recover if he is under stress. You can see him now."

"Thank you Nowaki." Akihiko walked throw the curtain and he could have cried at the sight. His little Misaki hidden under wires and medical equipment but it was the breathing tube that made is terrifying. A large tube sticking out of the front of his neck attached to an oxygen machine. They where monitoring his heart, breathing and they had even put him in a medical induced coma to stop him from panicking.

Akihiko took the chair closest to the bed and held his lovers hand. Still terrified something was going to happen he looked at his phone. It was around 1130 so not incredibly late but still pretty late to be ringing anyone. Akihiko knew he had to tell Takahiro what happened so he called his cell.

"Taka it's Akihiko." Akihiko announced the second the phone answered.

"Hello Mr. Usami" Manami answered.

"Oh, Hello Manami, What happened to Takahiro?"

"He stormed off to go out drinking not long after you left but he left his phone here. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes you can. Manami, Misaki is in the hospital, they said he had an allergic reaction to something and it's pretty important they find out what is was. Can you bring the menu of the take away we had to the hospital so we can go through all the possible allergens."

"Yes of course I'll be there as fast as I can."

Manami turned up within the hour and she saw Misaki's state. "Oh my goodness, is he going to be okay."

"I'm not sure but the doctors here say his stable but they have to keep him in a coma because he keeps having panic attacks. Anyway lets have a look at the menu." Manami took out a pen and a pad and wrote out the possible allergens as Akihiko read them out.

The only things on there where 3 different types of nut, dairy and glucose. Well Akihiko could narrow it down because he had seem Misaki eat 2 out of the 3 nuts so he assumed that he wasn't allergic to any. And he had eaten both dairy and glucose so apart from hassle nut there was nothing on there he hadn't seen Misaki eat before. He told the Nowaki about the hassle nut but after a scratch test came back negative they where back to square one.

After numerous more tests Nowaki had found out what it was. "Mr. Usami," Nowaki walked into the area, "may I speak with you privately for a moment." Akihiko left Misaki with Manami and walked into a quiet room.

"Mr. Usami, I found what Misaki is allergic too. He has an STD and he is allergic to the virus. It's strange though because it's not new, it's been stored in his fat cells and it's been slowly realising into his blood stream. I don't know how old it is so I can't estimate how treatable it is. Do you know if Misaki has been with anyone prier to you."

Akihiko crunched his fists up into a ball. "Yes, just one" Akihiko answered through gritted teeth.

 **HELLO MY LOVELY'S THAT WAS CHAPTER 11 HOPE YOU ENJOYED. I'LL BE UPDATING SOON**

 **THANK YOU :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO MY LOVELY MONKEY'S. WELCOME TO CHAPTER 12.** **HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

Akihiko sat by Misaki's bed looking at his little lover. Seeing how small and vulnerable he looked. All the staff at the hospital kept on reminding him that he was okay but he just didn't have the strength to believe them. He just wanted Misaki to wake up.

It had been 2 day's since Misaki was admitted and there was no sign of Takahiro. He usually would have worried about his friend but having Misaki in this position he just couldn't think about it. He thought it be best to leave all the worrying about Takahiro to Manami while he focused on Misaki.

Akihiko had not left Misaki's side since his arrival, still wearing the t-shirt given to him by the paramedic. He hadn't slept and he looked like it but he didn't want to leave no matter how many times Nowaki said he should. He had asked Manami to bring him in some clothes for the next time she came in anyway, so he wouldn't look so scruffy.

Later on that day Manami arrived with some new clothes and some homemade stew. Akihiko thanked her for all she had done.

"How is he doing?" She asked

"Nowaki said they're going to try and wake him up soon, and they're going to take the breathing tube out. They have given him some anti-inflammatories so the swelling in his throat is down enough to do so." Akihiko was anxious about doing this but not being family meant he didn't have much say in the choices being made. He just hoped they where the right ones.

"So he must be getting better then, that's good news." Akihiko smiled. In the very little time he knew Manami he has seen how she always tried to make everyone feel better or lighten the situation but she was also very intuitive and academic, no wonder Takahiro fell for her.

"I suppose so." He replied. "Anything from Takahiro yet?"

"No," Manami's face sadden, "He hasn't come back yet. I just wish he would call or let us know he's okay. I hate just waiting for him to come back."

"I'm sure he will. Just give him a little time to get over himself and he'll come running back to you I guarantee it."

"Thanks'" Manami was comforted by this. Akihiko asked her if she could stay with Misaki just while he changed into his spare clothes. He came back looking how he should, smart and sophisticated. The pair continued chatting until Manami announced that she had to go home.

When she got to her apartment Takahiro was sitting outside her front door, he looked awful. He stood up when he saw her only to receive a slap on the check

"Where the hell have you been." she cried. "So much happened while you where away. I can't believe you would drop everything and just disappear like that."

"So much happened? What do you mean?" Takahiro asked shyly

"Misaki's in the hospital." Manami said.

"What?"

Manami drove Takahiro to the hospital telling him what little she knew, upon arriving Manami took him to Misaki who now has his own room.

"What did you do?" Takahiro stormed in shouting at Akihiko but Akihiko wasn't going to take it this time. Without saying anything he grabbed Takahiro by the scruff of his collar and dragged him out Misaki's room.

"Do you know what happened? Do you even care?" Akihiko said spitefully once ha had pulled his friend somewhere they could talk privately.

"Of course I care, his my brother, I love him." Takahiro argued.

"Well you're going to have a lot of trouble trying to prove that to me. Ever since Misaki told you about your Uncle it's all been about you. Oh how are you going to deal with this news. You have been selfish only caring about how you feel and what you want. Even in matters that have nothing to do with you."

"I'm not selfish."

"Misaki is in hospital and you where out on a 2 day bender when you should have been here with us. If you just accepted Misaki for who he is you could have been here or at least not have Manami worried silly about you."

"I didn't know Misaki was ill. If I did I wouldn't have gone at all. I just want Misaki to be okay."

"Finally something we agree on. They're going to try and wake him up soon, they had to put him in a medical induced coma because he kept struggling and panicking. When he wakes up I want you to be there and I want you to make it look like you've been here as long as I have."

"You mean lie to him?"

"I mean stop being so petty and make up with Misaki. It's hard enough to go through this but to go though it alone. He needs you to accept him for who he is, so just do it."

"Your right. I was shocked to hear about you and Misaki being together and it was shallow of me to disappear like that but so much happened that I wanted some time to be alone and clear my head. I'm sorry." Takahiro bowed apologetically. "Both to you and Misaki. I shouldn't have been so childish and I know that sometimes I can be difficult to tell things too but I'm going to do better. I accept you and Misaki and I'll tell my brother that when he wakes up."

Akihiko smiled. Finally his ridiculously absent minded friend got it. They walked back to Misaki's room and Takahiro looked at his baby brother. He looked like hell.

Akihiko resumed his position by Misaki's side gripping his hand tightly. After all the time he spent longing for his best friend he didn't think he could fall in love so deeply for someone else but Misaki was special. He had to make it.

Nowaki walked in and introduced him self to Takahiro. He started to explain what he wanted to do with Misaki.

"Okay, because the virus is in his fat cells we are going to have to force him to loose weight so we can rid it once and for all. Let me warn you now this isn't going to be pleasant. We have to wake him up and make him loose the weight through intense cardio exercise and force him to vomit."

"WHAT!" Takahiro and Akihiko shouted in unison.

"No way is he going to go through that." Akihiko said. "No."

"Actually" Nowaki said. "We don't have any other way of helping him. We have to get rid of the virus and quickly."

"Do whatever needs to be done." Takahiro said.

Akihiko wanted to shout at his friend force him to find another way but when it comes to lover or family, family get the final say in any medical dictions.

Once Misaki woke up he was subjected to numerous tests to see whether if he could loose the weight safely. Then he started. He had to do 3 hours a day on a treadmill then they made him through up all the time. It was like hell for Misaki but he had the one man who never left his side.

Misaki was sitting up in the hospital bed throwing up into a sick bucket while Akihiko held his hair out of the way. "Usagi-San." Misaki cried. "You don't need to see this."

With that Akihiko climbed into the bed sitting behind Misaki and hugged him for the back. "I'm not going anywhere." Then kissed his little lovers check.

"Usagi, I hate this. When can we go home?" Misaki asked feeling awful.

"Soon my love, as soon as Nowaki says you better then we will go home faster than ever."

Finally finished with his sick fest Misaki laid back into Akihiko arms enjoying the sensation of his lovers fingers through his hair. The boy shut his eyes and drifted of into a deep sleep as Akihiko continued to comfort him. It didn't take long for Akihiko to drifted off also. they slept for a few hours until they where awaken by Takahiro. "Hey guys. Sorry to wake you, I just wanted to see how you are both doing?"

Misaki didn't look good at all. His skin his lost the perfect glow and his face was so thin he looked more like a skull. Akihiko couldn't understand how doing this to someone was a medical treatment.

"I'm fine Nii-Chan. I just hope this treatment doesn't drag out too long." Akihiko thought the same as his lover. He wanted him to put back all the weight he had lost. Misaki truly looked like he was going to die and Akihiko hated that he couldn't do anything to fix it.

"Good news." Nowaki announced as he entered the room. "The virus has completely exited your body. Now it's time to put all that weight back on."

All three men let out a sigh of relief. Finally this charade was over, after a week of intense weight loss and major worrying everyone could breath a little easier.

 **HEY GUYS OMG I'M SO SORRY THAT TOOK FOREVER WRITERS BLOCK SO LAGIT A SENCANCE LIKE ONCE EVERY 2 DAYS AHHHHHHHH.** **ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD GO MORE SMOOTHLY SO UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO MY GUMMY BEARS WELCOME TO CHAPTER 13** **HOPE YOU ENJOY. REMEMBER IT'S YOUR COMMENT'S THAT INSPIRE ME TO DO MORE SO PLS COMMENT. HAVE FUN READING.**

Misaki was ready to be discharged although he still looked too thin to be healthy. He was put on a strict diet of carbs for the next couple of weeks to gain it back but dispite that he couldn't wait to get back to Akihiko's, and be looked after by the man he loved.

There was a small spat about who should look after him but Manami stepped in and made it clear to Takahiro that he needed to give his baby brother some space. Infact she was being selfish, she needed to get Takahiro alone for a moment. She had some pretty important news. She was going to tell him before but then he ran off, she still felt like she needed an apolagy from him.

It didn't take long for all of them to get to Akihiko's apartment. Misaki refused to be taken back in a wheelchair insisting that he was okay although he did use Akihiko's arm as a source of suport, clinging on to him with both hands and not wanting to let go any time soon.

Eventually they made it inside and Misaki dropped to the sofa taking deep breaths. He had no idea walking or even standing for such a short time would make him feel so breathless.

"Misaki, are you sure your okay here?- I mean if you need anything just call me and I'll be over in a flash okay." Takahiro said desparitly wanting his brother to come home with him.

"My love." Manami interupted. "Misaki will be fine here, stop being such a worry wart." She locked over to Akihiko. "We'll leave now. Goodbye Misaki" She said practically dragging her loving boyfriend out the door.

Once the door was shut Takahiro looked over at his girlfriend. "We could have stayed a little longer." He pouted.

"Taka, you saw how exhausted Misaki looked. You shouldn't make him stay up and entertain, let's just go back to yours." She made a point of saying his insted of home. She wasn't happy with him and she needed to talk to him, she had to tell him. She waited until they got into the car.

"Hey Taka, have you ever thought about having kids?" She asked as they started driving.

"Kids huh. I never really thought about it. It could be a good idea, in the future of course."

"How far in the future though. I mean we are already 28."

"I know but there are curtain things that we need to think about, like can both our income's suport a child, we will have to find a place together and do we even want a baby yet."

"So you don't want to have a baby now?"

"I just think we need to have a talk about it first."

"We are talking about it. Now."

"So, do you want to have a baby then. Is that why your being so off with me."

"I'm not being _off_ with anyone." She said adjitatedly.

"Alright, alright. Then what is this all about?"

Manami took a deap breath. "I'm pregnant."

Takahiro took a moment to register this new information. Not that manami didn't drop any hints he just didn't pick up on any of them. "Your pregnant. Okay."

"Just okay." Manami was getting even more annoyed with her boyfriend.

"No not just okay. This is great news" He said happily but his facial expession said it all.

She felt like she was going to cry. Everything inside her wanted to punch him so much. Maybe it was just the hormones, but the way he had been acting, about everything, made her so mad. "So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"I don't know babe." He put his hand on her leg. "But everything's going to be okay." He reashured her.

They made it home soon and they both sat in the sofa to continue their conversation. "I want this baby Taka. I'm just not convinced that you do." She said ready to break into two at any given moment.

"Manami, look at me. I'm really happy to hear that we're having a baby." He reached behind her and pulled her into a hug. "Of course I want you too keep him or her. They will be perfect, how could they not be."

"But what you said ealier about money and housing-"

"Forget it all. We'll find a way to cope." His face looked more honest now. She knew he was telling the truth. She smiled as the tears began to run down her cheak. She didn't know why she was crying, all she knew was that she didn't want to leave his arms.

"I love you." She said quietly

He kissed her while wipeing away her tears. "I love you too."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Misaki ate the pre-made dinner from the shops that Akihiko pick up for him. It was a nice hot pot full of meat and potatoes just what the doctor ordered. He sat and enjoyed his meal though he wasnt used to such heavy food so he couldn't finish it.

They sat on the sofa enjoying eachothers company. "I'm so glad your back home." Akihiko said as he rubbed curcles on his lovers back.

"So am I. I never want to go though that again." Even though he had gained some of the waight back he still looked increadably thin, slightly dead even. The huge rings around his eyes, the weakness if his body, the ovbious pain he was in. It made him look old. But he would never admit to feeling like that, he didn't want to be seen as weak.

Akihiko saw right through his act though. It was so obvious but he didn't know how to help him. He wanted to hug his little Misaki tightly but he was so scared of hurting him.

 **A** **WEEK LATER ...**

"Hey, do you want to go out today?" Misaki asked innocently. He felt much better after a week of rest. He missed going outside and he missed doing the shopping, after 7 days of hot pot he wanted something he could cook.

"Are you sure your feeling up to it. You still look like hell." Akihiko replied.

"Thanks..."

"You know what I mean, where?"

Misaki tought for a moment. He had been trapped in his lovers apartment for a full week. He loved the authors presence but not being outside made him feel clammy, so somewhere spacious and refreshing and outside. "The beach?" He finally suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Akihiko said with a smile.

They where in the car within the hour, Misaki tried to help pack all the things they needed but Akihiko insisted that he'd do it. He actually did really well, when they arrived at the beach they had a large wind block and blanket, 2 towls and a whole spead of fruit.

Misaki kept thinking Akihiko had outdone himself. It was beautiful, not just a day out but a date. They went swimming for a bit then just laid on the blankets. Akihiko sat up and started feeding misaki a stawberry, he smiled and accepted it biting half as Akihiko finished it off.

"This is nice." Misaki said admiring his lover. His white hair and pale skin made him look angelic and with no shirt he look stunning.

Akihiko noticed Misaki admiring him, he placed a hand on the boys cheak. "Like what you see?" Misaki let out a nervous chuckle as his face turned red. "You dont just want to _look_ do you?" His eyes widened and he was nearly as red as the stawberrys.

Misaki bit his bottem lip, he wanted to sound as attractive a possible he didn't want to full behind his very seductive lover. "W-why don't you come here and I'll show you w-what I want to do."

Akihiko applauded his confidence but the face gave it all away. He thought that he would play along anyway and climbed on top of Misaki. "And what would that be?"

Misaki pulled his beautiful lover towards him and lightly kissed his lips, he was about to pull away when Akihiko hocked his arm around his lovers timid body and deepend the kiss. Akihiko licked Misaki's lips gaining immediate access, his toung exploring his lovers hot cavern while his hands started to play with misaki's nipples. Misaki moaned in the kiss then did something Akihiko had not expected, Misaki started rubbing his older lovers member though his swim shorts. He even shocked him self a bit but the moan that his bigger lover let out made it worth while. Not wanting to disappoint and letting his curiosity get the better of him, Misaki pushed his lover on to his back. This time he was taking control, he started nibiling Akihiko's neck, leaving his own mark, then headed South.

As his lips made their way down his lovers flawless chest tasting the salt of the sea water, which was surprisingly pleasant. Misaki finally made it to the egde of Akihiko's swim shorts, becoming slightly lost on what to do next. He tried to remember what Akihiko had written in those BL novel's Misaki was forced to read.

Akihiko was torn between taking control for his adorable lover and his curiosity to see what he would do. He decided on the latter. He felt Misaki use his teath to grab the rim of his shirts and hocked his fingers round the sides. He then agonising slow rate slid them down, his nose ever so slightly grazing Akihiko's member. A shiver went down the olders back, knowing a new type relationship was being born.

Once the shorts reached Akihiko's ankles Misaki made his way back up to his lover's now semi-hard member. Misaki slightly licked the top, teasing it a little before he took the whole thing into his mouth.

Akihiko flew his head. "A-ahh." He had no idea Misaki had such talent. Being able to cover every of his member with that innocent toung, while one of his hands fondled with his balls. Akihiko didn't know how much he could take before he would loose all control. "Misaki," he moaned, "please, stop. I'm going too... ha-ahh ahh" before he had a chance to finish his sentence Misaki had already finished him.

As proud as a peacock Misaki raised his head and looked at his boyfriend. "Your welcome." He smiled innocently.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING ONCE AGAIN GUYS. IM SORRY I HAVENT POSTED A NEW CHAPTER IN A LONG TIME BUT IM GETTING BACK INTO IT. TILL NEXT TIME XOXOXO.**


End file.
